dave_avafandomcom-20200214-history
Dave
Welcome to the Dave & Ava Wiki This is the Dave and Ava Wiki, where you could find out about their nursery rhymes and their characters. Help us expand this wiki by adding pages about the characters and the songs by Dave & Ava. Dave and Ava is a childhood learning channel on YouTube, where two kids; Dave (the young boy in the orange dog pajamas), Ava (the young girl in the blue kitty pajamas), and many other varied characters go through and teach kids various learning skills. About Dave and Ava Dave and Ava, along with their "mother" and "father" figures introduce a great twist on nursery rhymes and school learning and educational songs. Their videos have plenty of outstandingly vivid colors to keep children interested while their songs keep them singing along and the educational message they convey is meant to help kids learn. Dave and Ava‘s videos include a copious amount and educational songs played in a multitude of styles. They often take some of the same songs and change the visuals and vocals and keep the same message while adding a fresh new look. They also have a great variety of holiday songs, lullabies, and nursery rhymes, for some plain and simple entertainment (and also to give parents a short break to sit down and have some fun singing along with their children). Their channel often releases a trailer episode prior to holidays or big video compilations to entice parents and children alike, and more often than not the video is released live so people can watch in real time. Videos are released as compilations to keep the fun rolling along for kids, as well as to save busy parents from having to change the video every few minutes. The characters include: Dave- a young boy wearing orange dog pajamas; alongside Ava they have a lot of fun and get into a lot of trouble. Ava- a young girl wearing blue kitty pajamas; alongside Dave she is often seen playfully antagonizing her co-star. Mother- Usually only seen in the background of some videos but often plays the key role in some of the videos where Dave and Ava are being rather mischievous. Father- also known as Old McDonald. only usually seen in the background but plays a fun and sweet role in some of the more heartwarming videos. Bingo- Their dog, usually seen in the background of videos but also stars in a few videos; mostly nursery rhymes Phillip- a mouse who is often used in the background or as a filler character, he is often seen to be hiding and or stealing items, which the creators use as a way to keep kids interested in each video while (likely unintentionally) reinforcing loose morals. Kids watch to spot Phillip as well as the item he was hiding or stealing. Can sometimes be seen in videos assisting the main characters. Like in Humpty Dumpy, the reason Humpty fell off the wall is because Philip keeps stealing his food. Dave and Ava help Humpty up and decide to give everyone, including Philip, ice cream. So, to repay their kindness he steals Dave’s sword when he’s not looking. Then runs away with both the sword and ice cream. Izzy- Their cat; like many other cats, her attitude varies from video to video, but one thing that remains the same is that she is always seen resting in some way. Various Farm animals- farm animals seen doing or wearing various things in most videos, often used by the creators to educate kids about the various sounds and habits of the animals. A family of Simians- Used strictly in the background of videos as mischievous antagonists to the main characters, or used in nursery rhymes where monkeys were named or involved. A group of kittens- A group of young anthropomorphic kittens. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse